


Miscellaneous Misérables

by RasinGran (SuckMyQuiznak)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckMyQuiznak/pseuds/RasinGran
Summary: Just a bunch of small drabbles regarding Les Misérables !





	Miscellaneous Misérables

"Can I see?"

Grantaire paused, mid-scrub of the plate. The sound of running water from the sink echoed throughout Enjolras's small apartment. He chuckled nervously, looking up at Enjolras. "Uh-" He gulped, turning off the water, "What was that?

Enjolras was sitting comfortably on the couch, staring down at his hands that were laying in his lap. His face was scrunched up, and Grantaire could see how tense he was from the kitchen. Enjolras took a deep breath, gaze never leaving his lap. "Can I see your magic?" He repeated.

Silence followed the question yet again, and he saw Enjolras's body tense even more. "You don't need to, it's none of my business, it's just that... Well, I never knew could use it, and I have to admit that I am super curious when regarding the powers that you may have, and-" Enjolras stopped his monologue when he heard Grantaire make his way to the couch. The brunette sat himself down, propping his arm up on the arm of the couch. Grantaire tapped his fingers rhythmically, staring down at the blonde. It'd be a very personal experience for Grantaire, he can't lie about that. He uses his magic around some of his closest friends just to complete menial tasks but showcasing it off to Enjolras? That's a different story entirely. 

But despite the anxiety that was slowly building up in his stomach, Grantaire gave the other man his best "I'm Not Worried" smile. "Why not?" He said, thinking of all the reasons why he absolutely should not.

Enjolras's gaze shot up to meet his own, and he felt his own heart stopped in his chest. A wave of nervousness crashed down on him, causing Grantaire's magic to short-wire and accidentally shut off all of the lights inside the apartment. He felt Enjolras flinch at the sudden lack of light. "A power outage?"

"I mean, you could say that."

He heard Enjolras reposition himself on the couch. "Would you still be able to show me?"

Grantaire chuckled to himself. He could barely make out the outline of Enjolras's face. "It'll actually be better like this."

"Oh. Well," Enjolras cleared his throat, "whenever you're ready."

He hummed in response, rolling the sleeves of his hoodie up to his elbows. Enjolras's presence was suffocating Grantaire, filling him with a craving to impress his audience. He bit his lip and watched a dim, golden light trail down the veins of his arm. Upon reaching his hand, small sparks of electricity began to form at his fingertips. The sparks moved across Grantaire's hand smoothly, dancing gleefully on his palm. He heard Enjolras gasp quietly as more sparks jumped from his fingertips. 

Grantaire's gaze left his own palm. In the dim lights, Enjolras's cerulean eyes sparkled.

A smirk played at his lips, and before he could stop himself, he said, "These aren't the only sparks I see in this room."

He could make out a faint blush on Enjolras's cheeks as he huffed out a laugh. His eyes never left Grantaire's palm, though. They were glued there, and Grantaire's stomach felt like the ocean during a storm, waves of adoration crashing against a shore. The smirk on his face quickly mimicked the soft smile that Enjolras had on his lips (Something that he should really stop staring at, note to self). Enjolras's face was really so beautiful, reflecting the gold lights. Grantaire made a mental note that his face resembled that of a child at Disneyland.

At that moment, an idea popped into his head.

With a flick of a finger, the sparks shot up into the air. Enjolras watched in awe as the sparks began to form a laurel crown high above his head. Grantaire let his magic take its time with its creation, he was too busy staring at the other man to care. In about fifteen seconds the crown was finished, and with another flick, the crown began to slowly descend. Grantaire stopped it an inch above his head so it floated like a suitable halo for the divine being that was in front of him. The blush, previously faint, was a bright red now as he stared at Grantaire's face with an unreadable expression. 

The brunette stared back, the silence no longer as suffocating as the tension.

As Enjolras leaned forward and pressed his lips against Grantaire's, he couldn't just see the electricity. He could feel it too.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write a fic about Grantaire being a really powerful magician but im lazy by nature so i wrote this in an hour and didn't edit it  
> [Come on over and say hello.](https://raisin-gran.tumblr.com)


End file.
